Mysterious Song Contest 29
|vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =53 Countries. |debut = |opening = Watoto Children's Choir - Be Exhalted |interval = Phill Lewis - The Tipton Hotel |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor =Llemian Faregoer Misterili Eurogod99 |return = |withdraw = }} Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 29th Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #29 will be the 29th edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the Mandela National Stadium, located in Kampala, , following the country's victory at the 28th edition with Sabina Ddumba performing "Not Too Young". This will be the first time the country hosts the contest. The contest is scheduled to consist of 03 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 06th July 2016 and the grand final being the 16th July 2016. As of 05th July 2016, 53 countries have announced their participation in the contest so far. Location NBS Television , announced on 25th June 2016 that their first choice as host arena for the Contest was the Mandela National Stadium in Kampala. However other cities and arenas were still able to apply. After win in Astana, those making a bid had approximately three days to submit their offer to NBS Television. The Mandela National Stadium in Astana, which has a capacity of approximately 45,202 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 01st July 2016. This will be the Arena's first time hosting the contest. The stadium is located on Namboole Hill, in Bweyogerere Ward, in Kira Municipality, in Wakiso District. This location lies approximately 12 kilometres (7.5 mi), by road, east of the central business district of Kampala, Uganda's capital and largest metropolitan area. Presenters On 01st July 2016, NBS announced that Anne Kansiime and Phill Lewis will be the hosts of the 29th contest. They host together as main stage and green room hosts. Anne Is a Comedian from the country and has toured several times with her comic jokes on standby. Phill is an actor predominantly in the states with his more well known parts being Mr Mosby from 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' Format The competition will consist of 03 semi-finals and a final, a format which has been used more regularly in the contest. The 07 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 3 countries from the previous edition , and the host nation . Once the 21 qualifiers have been announced there will be a 24 hour vote for the wildcards which will join the finalists to create a grand final of 27 countries. Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Participants The following countries have confirmed their participation into the contest. Table key : Participating Countries : Withdrawing Countries Returning Artists We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. * Conchita Wurst #09, #20 & #25 * Natalia #26 * Marina Kaye #21 * Tamta #16 * Cserpes Laura #07 * Francesca Michielin #12 & #24 * Dami Im #11 * Melanie Martinez #25, #26 & #27 * Inna #26 * Vitas #27 * Gentle Bones #27 * Rainie Yang #20 * Hadise #09 * Sabina Ddumba #28 * Joe Jonas #14 Cserpes Laura last competed in edition #07 where she came 2nd place scoring 168 in the grand final. Cserpes, to date, is the highest scoring Hungarian in the contest. Dami Im last competed in edition #11 where she won the contest for scoring 151 points in Yerevan. This was South Korea's first win. Gentle Bones last competed in edition #27 where he won the contest scoring 179 points in the grand final. He was the second person to win for Singapore after Daphne Khoo. Sabina Ddmuba competed last edition in Astana, edition #28, where she won the contest for the first time for scoring 176 in the grand final. After her incredible win, the HoD of wanted her to represent the nation once again. Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 05th July 2016. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists , and . The countries were split into three pots which would either be semi final 1, semi final 2 or semi final 3. Then a random generator was used to allocate countries into the running order. The results were as follows: It was decided that would vote in semi final #01, would vote in semi final #02 and to vote in semi final #03. This was to assure to make the results fair and even for all participants in the edition. Once the qualifiers have been announced the finalists have 48 hours to vote for the 3 countries they want to see as their wild cards from the non-qualifiers. Those countries would then join the finalists into the grand final. Semi Final 1 17 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as 1 of the 3 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 07 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified : Wildcard Qualifier Semi Final 2 16 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as 1 of the 3 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 07 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified : Wildcard Qualifier 1 Due to lack of voting, Norway was disqualified from semi final and therefore could not qualify to the grand final. Semi Final 3 17 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as 1 of the 3 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 07 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified : Wildcard Qualifier 2 Due to lack of voting, Luxembourg was disqualified from semi final and therefore could not qualify to the grand final. Grand Final 27 Countries will create the grand final. 07 from Semi Final 1, 07 from Semi Final 2, 07 from semi final 3, 3 wildcards and the automatic qualifiers , and . The draw on , and position in the running order was done prior to the Semi Finals. This was the running order for the Grand Final '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting & Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country First part of results 01. Leonel Fernández Reyna 02. Judith Rakers 03. Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ 04. Celine Dion 05. Donatella Versace 06. Esma Redzepova 07. Katy Perry 08. Mirza Atif Ali Baig 09. Iveta Mukuchyan 10. Sarah Geronimo 11. Kim Jong Un 12. Nigar Jamal 13. Laura Coquerel 14. Imran Khan 15. Barei 16. Lynda Woodruff 17. Serge Ibaka 18. Vicente Fernandez 19. Andrea Corr 20. Nina Sublatti 21. Huong Tram 22. Davido 23. Manca Špik 24. Milica Todorović 25. Maria Elena Kyariou 26. Karlien van Jaarsveld 27. Johanna Kurkela Second part of results 28. Chris Hemsworth 29. Gábor Alfréd Fehérvári 30. Tim Douwsma 31. Lilian Mbabazi 32. Elhaida Dani 33. Ivan Urgant 34. Selah Sue 35. Paula Seling 36. Keti Topuria 37. María Sigrún Hilmarsdóttir 38. Anggun 39. Samira Said 40. Don Omar 41. Severina Vučković 42. Lorde 43. Benjamin Kheng 44. Tao Okamoto 45. Anja Nissen 46. Poli Genova 47. Sabine Dunser 48. Fränk Schleck 49. Rachel Stevens 50. Conchita Wurst 51. Margaret Berger 52. Lee Ji-eun 53. Zana Krasniqi